En el lado oscuro de la luna
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: UA -¡¿Por qué piensas en él ahora!-Gritó. Anna no tenía palabras para aquella pregunta, sólo se quedó callada pensando una vez más en el castaño que dejó con simples pretextos. YxAxH


**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece****.**

**One shot.**

**En el lado oscuro de la luna.**

Después de una agotadora tarde ella se retiró a dormir a su habitación, misma que compartía ahora con su pareja. Ya casada y con un hijo, Anna declaraba que su vida era perfecta al lado del hombre que sería , obviamente, un ejemplar padre; sin embargo, algo en toda esa perfección carecía de sentido y solamente la hacía sentir que necesitaba de algo más.

Aquellos años eran distintos, los días se iban rápido y todo era sumamente sencillo, la planeación de la boda se hizo en poco tiempo a comparación de la decisión que tomarían, que a Anna le tomó un largo periodo aceptarlo. Sin embargo, una tarde de otoño fue testigo de la ocasión…

-¡Felicidades!-Le decía Jun a la rubia.

Anna sólo pudo hacer una mueca disfrazada de sonrisa durante la tarde, ya que familiares y amigos más cercanos estaban presentes. Había acabado un ritual especialmente de la familia Asakura y minutos después la parte civil se izo presente haciendo que Anna e Yoh formalizaran su matrimonio.

-¿Para cuándo nace?-Preguntó Pirika observando el vientre abultado de la itako.

-Para finales de año-

No sabía si se había casado por que lo amaba o simplemente por puro interés, sin embargo, el acto estaba consumido, ella ya se encontraba casada y para colmo ya tenia un embarazo algo avanzado. Conocía a la perfección que traer un niño al mundo no era fácil y que educarlo era el mayor reto de todo.

Aquella tarde era especial para los dos, y más aún por la noche ya que sellaron un compromiso aún más grande, su amor.

Durante años, ella hacia parte de lo que una ama de casa se veía obligada, pero con el paso del tiempo el fastidio y la incomodidad se hacían cada vez más grande, le fatigaba el sólo pensar que tenía que levantarse nuevamente para supervisar que todo estuviera en orden. Todo eso aunado al aburrimiento que le producía la soledad cuando ellos se iban, la obligó a tomar una drástica decisión y cambiar parte de lo acostumbrado.

Al cabo de algunas horas y cuando la luna daba paso al sol, se levantaba a hacer lo rutinario para así después dar conclusión a su capricho matutino.

La rubia con desgano se encargaba de que todo estuviera a la perfección, después de que Yoh acabara de hacer el desayuno y consumirlo, el castaño se enlistaba para nuevamente para ejecutar el entrenamiento que durante años ejercía.

-Te quiero aquí antes de las once- Decía fastidiada esperando a que no se le olvidara de nuevo -Tienes que preparar la comida-sentenció.

Yoh atravesó la puerta ante la vigilante mirada de su esposa, detrás de él lo seguía su hijo que era encargado de supervisar que cumpliera al pie de la letra los entrenamientos, ya con diez años caminaba desganado como detestando lo ordenado por su madre.

Fríamente y con el rostro austero los observaba desde la puerta, llevaba un buen tiempo en esa posición, asegurándose que todo funcionara correctamente. Dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación esperando que el momento llegara.

Al cabo de las once en punto detenía todo lo que en ese momento realizaba para trasladarse hacia la salida de la pensión. Con calma y antes de salir de su habitación llevó la mirada hacia un reloj situado en una pequeña mesa. Se había demorado más tiempo de lo normal, pero ¡qué más daba!, no podía poner en evidencia aquel anhelo por desaparecer.

Al salir del lugar, se aseguró de que nadie la siguiera, pero era tarde, cerca de la esquina Yoh la esperaba pacientemente al lado del pequeño rubio.

-¿Podemos llegar tarde?-Preguntó Hana.

Anna no trató de responder, sólo los observó por un instante y sin titubear prosiguió unos pasos sin darse la vuelta y después sentenció…

-No.

-¿Vas a salir?-Preguntó ahora Yoh algo aburrido ante lo obvio.

-Jun me espera- Comentó-No holgazanees.

No aclaró más. Yoh por una parte siguió entrenando algo desganado mientras que Anna trataba de deshacerse del agobio que le producían aquellas charlas. Con lentitud y pereza llegó a lo que era un establecimiento, entró y en él compró varios bocadillos para su paseo. Comprendía que sólo era un estúpido pretexto para tomarse su tiempo y poder percibir que personas se encontraban cerca.

Una y otra vez recorría el mismo camino, como si nunca se llegara a fastidiar de la rutina diaria, pero era lo contrario, ella lo hacía más bien para despejarse de todo aquello que la abrumaba, la carga que no era nada para algunas amas de casa lo era para Anna Kyouyama, y una muy pesada.

Nunca deseó hablar más de lo que debía de su boda con el castaño, mas no se percató de que todo aquello se iba a acumulando, jamás dijo "no" pero tampoco expresó lo contrario.

Sus pensamientos se trasladaron a lo que había sido su vida, analizó su ahora cercanía con Yoh y el cariño que le tenía, sonrió para después alejar los pensamientos con un suave movimiento de cabeza.

De repente se encontraba frente a un gran hotel, volteó hacia arriba para asegurarse si era el correcto y se adentro dirigiéndose directamente a un objetivo específico: un teléfono y marco a la habitación conocida.

-¿Jun?- Preguntó al cerciorarse que habían descolgado del lado contrario.

-¡Anna! Dime… ¿qué pasa?-

-Voy a llegar tarde, tengo que visitar a un amigo antes- Su voz era casi un susurro

-Bien, no te demores.

Ya estaba, tenía el tiempo suficiente como para ir y terminar lo que tenía en mente, al darse la vuelta inspeccionó el lugar, le encantaban los detalles que hacían lucir aquel elegante sitio, aquello la hacía recordar el deseo que poseía anteriormente.

Caminó hasta un elevador, en el trayecto se topó con varias personas que ahí mismo trabajaban, les sonreía como si las conociera de años y seguía su camino.

Era el segundo piso al que se dirigía, ya estando ahí permaneció recargada en una pared apreciando la vista de una ventana, en ésta se percibía un hermoso jardín y más adelante se podía ver parte del centro de la ciudad.

Después de asegurarse de que el pasillo estuviera desierto, Anna se trasladaba hacia una habitación diferente cada día, aun así percibía el mismo efecto en ellos, experimentaba la sensación de ser vigilada, criticada, como si las paredes poseyeran vista…

Algo pensativa y con lentitud caminó hasta el cuarto más remoto de aquel piso, tocó a la puerta varias veces sin resultado alguno, una meca de disgusto se formó en su cara y de un momento a otro como si intuyera su reacción, la puerta se abría pausadamente. Al entrar no divisó nada, siguió unos pasos más y distinguió a una figura masculina de espaldas junto a un sillón.

-Tardaste-

Esa no era la palabra que le gusta oír en el momento pero ¡qué más daba! Tenía razón y no tenía ánimos de discutir, cerró la puerta y la aseguró cerciorándose de que nadie más pudiera abrirla, ya adentro trató de sentirse más cómoda lo que le fue imposible ante la presencia de aquella persona.

-Sin embargo llegué-

El silencio se hizo notar por unos minutos, Anna avanzó hacia él para poder observarlo mejor. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, sabía que no debía estar ahí no obstante necesitaba aún más de esas salidas.

-¡Hao!- Lo llamó bajando un poco la mirada.

El castaño se acercó a ella y con la sensualidad que emanaba le dedicó unas cuantas palabras en el oído provocándole un intensó escalofrío. Era aquello lo que ella esperaba, lo que tanto la hacía sentir bien y renovaba completamente su vida.

Su mirada era expresiva, con claridad observaba detenidamente como él no salía de aquel silencio en que por lapsos prolongados de tiempo se envolvía. Contempló aquél traje que tal vez había sido escogido especialmente para la ocasión, también percibía una cálida fragancia que la hacia sentir algo entusiasmada.

Cual hombre oportunista llevó su rostro hacia el de ella y con un rápido movimiento sus labios presionaron hasta haber formado un beso. Aquellos instantes no duraron mucho, ya que algo avergonzada dio media vuelta hasta darle la espalda, era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido ante tal acontecimiento.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-Preguntó tratando de no darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-No, es sólo que…-Suspiró-Yoh ya debe de estar suponiendo lo nuestro-

-¡¿Por qué piensas en él ahora?!-Gritó

Anna no tenía palabras para aquella pregunta, sólo se quedó callada pensando una vez más en el castaño que dejó con simples pretextos.

Hao se volvió a acercarse y de nuevo le otorgó otro beso haciendo de éste algo largo y más apasionado. Aquel contacto se prolongaba aún más con el paso del tiempo, sus manos descendían por la parte posterior palpando la tersa piel femenina, subió una vez más hasta encontrarse con una rubia cabellera y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo parte de sus dedos con la intención de acercarla mas a él para con ello hacer el beso aún más intenso. La rubia sujeta al trancé que provocaban esas simples acciones bajó las manos dispuesta a estudiar cada centímetro de la anatomía de su acompañante.

Al final del beso comenzó otro, este de corta duración, al término se iniciaban más y más donde descendiendo y abandonando los labios de la chica se fueron convirtiendo algunos de ellos en lamidas, roces para poder así succionar y saborear como si fuese un gran banquete exclusivamente para él.

Las manos masculinas bailaban en el cuerpo de la chica al ritmo de su agitada respiración, no tenían límites, lo que hacía que experimentara nuevos horizontes. Anna aceptaba cada movimiento hecho en su cuerpo, notaba como palpaba la suave piel de su vientre y como era abandonado para subir cada vez mas hasta aproximarse a uno de los senos. Ella cerró los ojos intentando percibir aun mas aquella sensación mientras que con movimientos propios rozaba el torso del castaño, acercándose así a desear saltar a un siguiente paso.

Hao dejó lo que estaba haciendo para posar una de sus manos en la cadera de esta subiendo para llevar consigo la blusa portada, ascendió un poco hasta lograr su objetivo y en tan sólo unos minutos a la rubia le habían robado la primera prenda.

Ella sentía como un intruso se alojaba nuevamente en uno de sus pechos, una oleada de sentimientos se desató con cada movimiento que hacia él, una vez más él besó el cuello por un instante para después dejar lo que hacía y despojarla de las demás prendas. Ahora en ropa interior ella lo imitó para quedar así en igual estado.

Con un rápido movimiento Hao la acercó más para poder besarla. Aprovechando la cercanía de su cuerpo y la calentura del momento, deslizó sus traviesos dedos desde su vientre hasta la parte inferior de la joven rubia, con la clara intención de apartar la prenda intima para acariciar la intimidad femenina. La acarició, como si nunca hubiera conocido algo similar, en verdad lo disfrutaban.

A pesar de que el tiempo transcurría ellos actuaban como si tuvieran todo el día, ninguno de los dos quería ver aquel reloj que colgaba en la pared porque seguro les diría que tenían un lapso muy corto para amarse.

Hao logró quitarle lo que le quedaba para así poder disfrutarla como lo hacía cada día desde que se había aburrido de la detestada rutina.

Con unos cuantos movimientos se acomodaron, Anna dio media vuelta hasta darle la espalda y el acomodándose comenzó a penetrarla lentamente provocándole a su compañera una suave mueca que además de dolor le provocaba un inmenso placer.

Cada vez que se introducía en ella recordaba y aceptaba que su hermano tenía una joya en su poder, aunque Anna Kyouyama no le permitía adentrarse en la vagina y aceptaba con tal de poseerla.

Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la rubia poniendo mayor énfasis en el abdomen tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para marcar nuevamente su territorio, que sin imaginárselo Yoh se lo quitaba cada vez que él quería.

Por un prolongado tiempo se disfrutaron mutuamente, caricias y demás se proporcionaron en gran medida, y al terminar no podían dejarse de oírse las agitadas respiraciones de la pareja. Con movimientos rudos y veloces, llegó al clímax inyectó en ella, como todos los días, su semen.

A Hao no le gustaba obedecer…ahora era diferente, lo hacía enloquecer a tal punto que acataba las ordenes impartidas por Anna

-Debo irme-Habló sorprendiendo un poco al castaño.

-¿Tan pronto?-

-Sabes que no me debo tardar-

Anna tomó su ropa, se la colocó, se aproximo a él y despidiéndose lo beso para poder así partir sin decir ni una palabra más.

Sus ahora débiles y temblorosos pasos la conducían a una habitación diferente, subió un par de pisos más y deteniéndose varias veces trató de no ser tan evidente en sus actos. El lento caminar la hizo pensar un poco sobre todo aquello que hacía a escondidas de su esposo. Muchas veces se había lamentado, pero era algo que aun así lo volvía a repetir.

Se detuvo en un cuarto específico, tocó varias veces en la puerta esperando a que le abrieran.

-Tardaste- Dijo Jun al verla

Anna no sabía que decirle al oír nuevamente tal palabra, la observó directamente a los ojos, hizo una mueca y pasó sin decir absolutamente nada. Jun por su parte sonrió para si cerrando la puerta y caminando hacia ella.

-¡Cuánto sin vernos!-

-Sí- Contestó secamente.

Ellas estuvieron platicando por varias horas, Jun al estar ahí de viaje tenía demasiadas cosas que contarle, Anna no parecía muy interesada en la charla pero aun así trataba de ponerle atención, al terminar, le preguntaba acerca de lo que quería saber sobre si había novedades o no, la rubia por su parte le respondía algo seca y fastidiada.

-Te veo algo cansada-Comentó

-Debe ser porque hace mucho que no camino tanto-

Aquella respuesta no convenció a Jun, encogió los hombros y sonrió un poco. Las dos trataban de llevarse un poco mejor a como eran antes, pero sin embargo por más que quería la rubia no podía tratarla mejor de lo acostumbrado.

-Tengo que irme-Anunció

-¿Tan pronto?-

No sabía que responderle, si le contestaba seguro preguntaría el por qué pensó un rato y respondió.

-Yoh ya debe tener la comida hecha-

Se despidieron prometiendo verse el siguiente día, para Anna era una excelente opción ya que tenía una nueva excusa para salir nuevamente.

Nunca se preocupó que su esposo la llegara a seguir, ya que ella misma se las ingeniaba para salir sin ser descubierto el engaño.

Se sentía mal por todo eso, pero a pesar de llevar años de casados, todavía estaba confundida, durante un tiempo ella llegó a querer demasiado a Yoh pero sólo se quedó en eso, cariño, mientras que Hao hacía que creciera el deseo de lo prohibido dentro de si. Realmente se hallaba desorientada, pero que podía hacer si ese modo de vida le encantaba. Los dos hermanos eran lo máximo para ella.

De regreso a la pensión se topó con unas cuantas personas conocidas, pero no podía detenerse ya que llevaba horas de retraso, las saludó y siguió con su camino. Al llegar agachó un poco la cabeza y trató de olvidarse de todo lo anterior para no ponerse en evidencia.

Ante la pensión ella se disponía a entrar, elevó la cabeza y deslizó la puerta encontrándose enseguida con Yoh.

-Llegaste tarde-

-¡Ya!- Ella se encontraba furiosa-Si vuelves a decir algo similar, vas a sufrir-

La rubia avanzó hasta donde se encontraba Hana mientras que el castaño la seguía con una sonrisa en la boca, él más que nada se alegraba siempre de que Anna volviera después de sus salidas matutinas. No le importaba a donde fuera ni donde estuviera, confiaba ciegamente en ella.

La tarde avanzó como todas las demás, de vez en cuando ellos salían para distraerse un poco y no había días donde la mala suerte no hiciera de las suyas haciendo que Hana y sus padres se toparan con Hao. Claramente no había razón para detenerse, sólo lo veían pasar sin cruzar ni una sola palabra.

Al anochecer como todos los días, esperaban que el rubio se fuera a acostar para imitarlo. Yoh tomando la iniciativa reclamaba su derecho y borrando toda huella dejada por su hermano disfrutaba de la rubia como si fuese su último día.

-Te amo-Le susurró Yoh al oído.

Anna no dijo nada, solo comenzó a besarlo evitando tal respuesta.

La acción siguió casi toda la noche, ella experimentaba como su esposo era totalmente diferente, este le ofrecía cariño, amor, seguridad mientras que el hermano le brindaba solo pasión y aventura.

* * *

**Nota:** Primeramente un agradecimiento a **Annasak2 **por haberme soportado y también (porque no) en un futuro xD también otro para **Nakontany **por el titulo (si llegas a leer esto… perdon T.T )

**Gracias por leer.**


End file.
